Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having dual silicides and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
In order to reduce a contact resistance between a metal pattern and a semiconductor layer, a technique of forming a metal silicide is being developed. A first semiconductor layer having P-type impurities, and a second semiconductor layer having N-type impurities, may be formed on a semiconductor substrate. A formation of a silicide layer with the same metal as that formed between the second semiconductor layer and the metal pattern, and between the first semiconductor layer and the metal pattern, may be disadvantageous for reducing the contact resistance.